ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Picture
Here, anyone can nominate a picture to be featured on the main page. Use the button below to nominate a picture of your own. type=commenttitle page= preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Picture Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Picture When you nominate, you will be launched into Source Mode, the standard MediaWiki editor. (The default one is the Rich Text Editor.) Replace "(yourusername)" with your username or nickname, and "(uploaderusername)" with the username/nickname of the person who uploaded the picture. If this was you, replace "(yourusername)" with "the uploader" instead. Replace "(filename)" with the name of the picture, including its extension. For example, Wiki.png ("Wiki" being the filename and ".png" being the extension. Do not change anything else in the page. Then click "Save" to submit your nomination. Rules *ANYONE can nominate and vote, including anonymous users. *Voting is to be kept in numbered lists, while comments are to be kept in bulleted lists. Any mistakes in formatting will be corrected. *Do not vote for a picture that you nominated, and don't vote twice or for your own picture. *You can change or remove your vote. *You can't nominate pictures that are solely used to represent a character or alien. It must be fan art, a scene from one of your stories, or something similar. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Picture Requirements' *Do not change the size of the picture as it appears on this page. If you remove the size indicator altogether, it may become too big. *The picture can be an animated GIF file, or any other picture file type permitted to be uploaded. *No videos or other media files are accepted. *The picture must not be blurry, sloppily resized, stretched, cheaply edited, or a mash-up of a bunch of rectangles with limbs in them. *No stolen pictures. Credit the artist, or you're guilty of plagiarism, which is a crime. Previous Winners 2011 *December: Infinite Ek's picture, made by Omi. 2012 *January: Clotle, made by Turu. *February: Neptun's transformation, made by Finnal Anto. *March: KrisTen volume cover art, made by Binkatong *April: Electrolite fighting an Aquadilus, made by ChromastoneandTabby *May: NONE! (facepalm) ---- Knights of the Sword Logo Uploaded by sklei and nominated by sklei. 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * __NOWYSIWYG__ Blade Runner Uploaded by (Skull Breaker) and nominated by (Skull Breaker). 'For' #june's future pic 'Against' #no 1 'Comments' *Plz vote for this picture *None of the new users get how the features work, they think you place the name of what you are voting for and then what you want it to win, and then they put what you don't want to win. Read the rules, newbies. Besides, you can't nominate a picture of an alien anyway. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 18:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hean 10's The Birth of Kanker Poster 3 Uploaded by (--'Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:15, May 7, 2012 (UTC)) and nominated by " the uploader " Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others 'For' # 'Against' # 'Comments' * I hope you vote for this because 1. There should be a winner 2. You want to read " The Birth of Kanker " which is coming soon, and 3. It LOOKS COOL! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Others